


Instincts

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Graphic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket goes into labor alone in the Milano, he sneaks off to his hidden nest to have the baby in peace despite possible complications that might arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

Rocket sat back in the pilot’s chair, his legs up on the dash and his hands folded lazily over his swollen stomach. He looked as if someone had pumped him full of air until he threatened to burst, however it wasn’t air he was holding but a human baby that belonged to non-other than Star lord himself.

Or as Rocket knew him, Star dork, Pete, or baby boo on days where he was feeling particularly affectionate.

Rocket tried balancing a pen on his snout, waiting for his team to return which was becoming too common of a trend; Rocket was downright bored, he hadn’t shot his gun in over a month, he got too tired to quickly to keep up with the team, and he’d just get in the way, an easy target and big liability.

Rocket felt his back ache, a common occurrence that all started when he gained the extra weight. He put his legs down from the dash and stood up a little too quickly. He felt a tight cramping in his gut; he leaned his arms on the dash, as blood rushed to his head and blurred his vision.

Soon, his cramp dissipated, he must have stood up to quickly, he thought as if it would be explained away that easily. He stretched his arms out, along with his back and legs. He took one step out before the pain returned, stronger this time, the pain almost knocked him onto the floor, he hunched over and held his stomach; His knees wobbled, legs feeling boneless.

Rocket heard a splash at his feet, which were now wet as he stood in a puddle of water, the fur on his legs were also drenched in the liquid. “Gurh!” He winced in alarm before the pain subsided to a dull aching.

“Fuck.. fuck” Rocket repeated as he hobbled down the Milano’s hallway, one hand under his stomach and the other holding him up with the wall. By the time he made it into Peter’s room his fur was dripping with sweat. He leaned against the doorway as another contraction hit He panted through it, This one more intense then the last few, he felt the human moving inside him.

Rocket stumbled over to the closet, his contraction still going strong as he fell to his knees inside the small room filled with his mates scent. He fell back onto his rear, his legs spread and parted, he leaned back, his arms holding himself up. Rocket’s stomach was moving spastically up and down as he took very shallow breaths.

“Hnng!!” There it was, another contraction. Rocket’s arms gave out and he fell back “Ahh, ahh, ohh Gods..” His eyes squeezed shut. Rocket’s tail hole was slightly gapped. Rocket grunted as he felt his body distort, prepping to give birth.

Dast why did halfworld do this to him anyway? Why did they need him to breed… on second thought he’d rather not think about that. He put his hands over his eyes, wiping sweat off of himself. 

As a test he gives a small, weak push, instantly freezing as the bottom of his spine erupts with pain and intense pressure. His eyes shot open, looking like a scared cornered animal. He tries desperately to relieve some pain, turning onto his side, then wiggling onto his stomach, raising his hips up in the air. He got into a rythem of bending then straightening his knees as the pain coursed through him, nothing helped. Birthing fluids continued to leak from his anus and drip down his hind legs.

Rocket rocked his hips back and forth, whimpering at his plight, he should have called Peter to get his ass back here, but Rocket was too proud. “Ow Ow auggh!” Rocket grunted, a contraction forced him to push despite his resistance and his fear that pushing would only cause more pain. Rocket lifted his tail instinctively as his hole was slightly gaped.

He felt the muscles in his body tense around his distended stomach, pushing the object inside of him downward, there was a passing thought in his mind, wondering what it would be like to be a female. A sudden pain, much worse than the ones before, halted him from his thoughts, he felt his cervix opened wide, but nothing came out no matter how he pushed, it felt like something was stuck, which caused Rocket distress and sudden panic. In the back of his mind he knew size might be a problem, he was a tiny raccoon, and despite his alterations and enhanced durability, he was in no way equip to give birth to a newborn human.

Rocket felt the body resting against the inside of his cervix; He felt his stomach tighten, all of his muscles trying to dislodge the child. Rocket knew if he was going to get through this he’d need to give it his all. He closed his eyes and rested as the contraction passed. His tail hole became swollen and red, though dilated in anticipation for the baby. “ugh, why am I doin this” he grunted, burying his tired face in his arms.

He felt another contraction started, he was determined, He strained every muscle in his body to help push his baby along. He felt it suddenly jerk forward, successfully moving into his birth canal. He stopped and breathed, his legs practically in splits. He couldn’t shut them if he tried, the child was to big as it sat between his legs, its head already at its exit.

“Almost there..” Rocket grunted, it wouldn’t be long until he lost this embarrassing belly, and people stopped treating him like glass, he tried to focus on the positives as his body was shaking uncontrollably, he hoped he wasn’t in shock.

Rocket pushed with the next contraction, despite the effort, the child barley made progress, easily sliding back into its original position as he force upon it stopped. Rocket tried again, closing his eyes and heaving until his knees buckled and he stopped, sucking in more air as he rested.

Too tired to unbuckle his knees, Rocket fell onto his side, curling up in the makeshift nest he had, created completely out of Peter’s clothing. Rocket rolled onto his other side, then back, he was feeling antsy, impatient. He had to keep moving through the pain. Rocket lay on his back, curling his body back and forth as if he was rubbing his back onto the floor. Rocket stopped, turning to his side as a contraction came upon him, he lifted his leg up, but his ears fell and face crunched up, his teeth bared as he made feral angry growls and grunts.

He’d felt similar pains before, he recognized the ripping feeling from when he was sliced open at halfworld, but this was different, it wasn’t controlled or clean like the scientists did it. As the child forced his body apart it did so by stretching him until he tore, he’d take a clean scalpel to this anyday. He had read about this feeling in a book Peter got him, the ring of fire, when the child was at it’s widest and the sheer size made him feel like he was burning.

Rocket squeezed hard, feeling the top of the childs head crown, his pink ring stretching painfully around it. He heard a ‘pop’ and the pain in his body lessened as the head was out. Rocket felt he only had a small sprint left to go, suddenly he was excited for this to finally be done with.

His motherly instincts kicked in as he was determined to have his baby sooner then later, he got on all fours and squatted, knees apart as he pushed against the child that plugged him, the shoulders were forced out, Rocket jerked forward and the rest of the body slipped out easily.

Rocket fell down into his make shift nest of Peters clothing, his snout filled with the scent of his mate, suddenly feeling accomplished, and like a good boyfriend Peter would be proud of.

His mind didn’t stay on Peter long though; he forced himself up, ignoring his pulsing and sore opening. He lay on his side as he huddled around his baby, chewing through the umbilical cord then giving a painful nip on the silent babies shoulder, it instantly started wailing and coughing, good, so it was breathing. Rocket began to lick him clean as it squirmed and cried. The child seemed to be a decent weight for a human, coming in at just under 8 pounds. A feat considering Rocket was only 24 pounds and 2.5 feet tall, most of his weight coming from the heavy metal implants that littered his body.

When his baby was clean Rocket left small kisses over his face, nuzzled his snout against the little one. Despite his eyes being dry and tired, he stayed awake, watching as the babies crying quelled, but he still seemed fussy.

Before Rocket could concern himself with the possibility of his baby boy being hungry he heard Peters room slick open, his ears stood up in alarm, cautious about who it was, but as he heard Peters voice ring “Rocket?” His heart settled again, Rocket poked his head out of the closet. “Here baby boo” he didn’t realize his voice was so hoarse  
Peter smiled down, he had found Rocket curled up in the little nest he had made on a few occasions. “Getting cozy while were out savin the galaxy I see” he teased, walking over “How are you feelin toda---“ Peter trailed off as he opened the door and saw what Rocket was huddled around. He fell to his knees “..oh my god” his eyes were wide “you... oh my god” he was at a loss, reaching out to scoop up him son in his arms. Rocket’s fur bristled at that, but he didn’t stop him.

“Hey there” Peter kissed his sons fat cheek, the baby made a sall squeaking noise.

“Ha, he sounds like you” Peter poked Rocket gently, who laid his head on the ground to rest

“Well he acts like you” Rocket grunted at Peter, it would have sounded more playful if he wasn’t spent.

Peter chuckled at Rocket’s comment, though his eyes were on his baby, bouncing him in his arms “Oh man, the teams gonna eat their words when they see this face” He pinched the babys pink cheeks “Little masked bandit my ass, they owe me 100 units” He held the baby to his chest as he leaned down to kiss Rocket on the nose “Not that a litter of little kits wouldn’t have been just as good” he said sweetly, Rocket purred, grateful he didn’t have to go through having an entire litter, one was enough.

Rocket nuzzled his head against Peter’s fingers as he scratched his cheek and under his chin. “want me to get you into bed?” Peter offered, noticing him dozing off “mmmf, don’t ya dare try an move me” Rocket said in a warning tone, he was in too much pain to try moving just yet. “feed em, come back fer me in.. 3 days sound reasonable?” He joked, but honestly felt he could just lay there forever

“Alright. I’ll take care of this guy. You rest easy” Peter sad gently, pulling away from Rocket as the raccoon closed his eyes and let his consciousness succumb to sleep.


End file.
